Ciudad de Nadie
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU! Años setenta Rio de Janeiro Un mundo de drogas, delincuencia clases sociales. Integra Hellsing heredera de una inmensa fortuna es rescatada de un intento de secuestro por una extraña pero arisca joven. ¿Qué secretos guardará Heinkel Wolfe como para ponerle en peligro?Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas Crack" del foro La Mansión Hellsing


**Disclaimer: Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano**

 **Aquí otra vez yo con algo aún más crack que lo anterior. Esta vez es un yuri entre nuestra Sir favorita y la misteriosa integrante de la sección Iscariote que no sabemos si es hombre o mujer pero para efectos de este reto será una fémina.**

 **Summary:** AU Años setenta Rio de Janeiro Un mundo de drogas, delincuencia clases sociales. Integra Hellsing heredera de una inmensa fortuna es rescatada de un intento de secuestro por una extraña pero arisca joven. ¿Qué secretos guardará Heinkel Wolfe como para ponerle en peligro? _Lucha y sobrevivirás, corre pero nunca…_. _escaparás._

 **Pairing:** Integra Hellsing/ Heinkel Wolfe

Sonara raro pero me van a extrañar a Alucard, Pip y Seras por aquí.

 **Completo: Si [X]** No []

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas Crack" del foro La Mansión Hellsing**_

 **Advertencias:** Mundo Alterno, la sección Iscariote es una banda criminal con diferentes nacionalidades. Femslash, violencia, drogadicción y prostitución conductas y lenguaje no apto para todo público.

Mención de dos canciones que no me pertenecen estas son Kung Fu Fighting (de Carl Douglas) y Lambada (la versión de Kaoma) aunque esta última este en los ochentas y no en los setenta.

 **Así que vayan por sus bebidas favoritas y pónganse cómodos, disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

 **Mansión Hellsing— Rio de Janeiro**

Su lujoso hogar vacacional se encontraba en una de las zonas con más clase en la región brasileña, su familia disfrutaba de pasar las fiestas en tan exótico lugar que propiciaba la admiración de sus amigos y la envidia de sus enemigos.

Para Integra Hellsing las mansiones y los automóviles de último modelo era cosa de todos los días, siendo la hija de uno de los hombres más millonarios de Inglaterra era de esperarse.

Indomable y fuerte de carácter que no te engañe su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules su esbelta figura te hará creer que es todo lo contrario a lo que representa.

Con apenas veinte años y sin ningún novio o pretendiente a la vista, inteligente, fría y para nada sumisa _"La mujer de hierro"_ murmuraba la sociedad londinense con desprecio y desdén.

Suspiro con nostalgia y aburrimiento, en unos minutos tendría una reunión con algunos amigos de su misma clase social algo tan aburrido, común y corriente en su vida.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca y se apresuro a bajar las escaleras, Jessica y su novio no tenían tanta fama de ser puntuales.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Barrios Bajos— En algún lugar de Rio de Janeiro**.

Heinkel Wolfe no era conocida por su paciencia, en el bajo mundo era matar o morir y la joven rubia de cabello corto no quería amanecer en algún lugar tirada o despedazada en un charco de su propia sangre.

El cigarrillo estaba a punto de volverse cenizas, pero hoy no tenía ganas de consumir otro, fumaba para quitar el estrés aunque Yumie decía que algún día se moriría por alguna enfermedad rara por aquel vicio.

La voz de Enrico se escuchaba lejana, exigiendo como siempre su presencia en la reunión, bufo molesta maldiciendo su suerte al ser guardaespaldas de aquel sujeto ruin, pero no tenia de otra y entro en aquella casucha para ver que querían esta vez.

Allí pudo encontrar a su jefe discutiendo _"otra vez"_ los pros y los contras con Alexander Anderson _"el paladín de las causas perdidas"_ de aquel grupo de delincuentes.

Dio una mirada a su compañera Yumie quien sostenía entre sus manos un rosario decorado con algunas perlas artificiales que bien podrían pasar como reales, era rara la perfección con la que se entendían esas dos. Pero estaba bien para ambas tener amigos en estos tiempos era como encontrar agua en un desierto.

—Esta vez es un asalto— murmuro la joven ex monja a su compañera de crimen.

—De nuevo— murmuro la otra mujer en el mismo tono de voz. — Esta vez será en una _"zona de ricos"—_

Todos tenían su pasado en aquella misteriosa banda criminal.

Enrico era hijo bastardo de un hombre de negocios y una mujer italiana.

Alexander era misionero de un orfanato en Estados Unidos.

Yumie tenía doble personalidad (Yumiko) la artillería pesada del grupo anteriormente monja en un pueblo olvidado por la mano del hombre, hasta que un ataque a mano armada destruyo su monasterio siendo ella la única sobreviviente.

Y ella, nacida en Alemania de familia clase media, su llegada Brasil era todo un misterio, al igual que la de los demás.

El duó masculino seguía discutiendo ahora sobre planes y estrategias. Había que tener todo en claro antes de atacar, así que ambas se unieron a una nueva jugada con un botín aún mayor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **En alguna Discoteca en el Centro de la Ciudad.**

Había pasado toda la tarde con sus amigos; visitando las mejores playas de la ciudad comiendo en los restaurantes más caros y para cuando estaba anocheciendo que mejor que terminar en la mejor discoteca de la ciudad.

La música ofrecía lo mejor que tenía en samba, Integra observo con aburrimiento y ligera envidia el movimiento de sus compañeros en la pista de baile, en momentos como ese deseaba tener un compañero con quién compartir penas y alegrías o por lo menos bailar sin hacer el ridículo.

 _ **Lambada— Kaoma Versión Fanfic Sountrack**_

La música cambio a un ritmo más tropical y varias parejas se fueron acercando a la pista en grupos o parejas….al parecer venia lo mejor de la noche.

—¿Bailas?— pregunto un _"joven"_ igual de rubio que ella en inglés, Integra no se sorprendió mucho y denegó con indiferencia la propuesta hasta que aquel…se sentó a lado suyo.

—Tengo pies izquierdos con la danza — comento con timidez la joven Hellsing a su acompañante _"jamás ni bajo tortura admitiría que le causaba desconfianza la Lambada"_

—Es demasiado….para mi, por cierto soy Heinkel Wolfe— se presento el recién llegado.

—Integra Hellsing— ella le respondió el saludo formal con la mano.

Continuaron conversando de temas triviales idiomas cultura, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida en una plática casual.

La velada tenia buena pinta, la rubia heredera se reía como nunca, quien imaginaria que _"La mujer de hierro"_ tuviera un lado divertido.

Hasta que su amiga llegó directo a la mesa en donde ambas platicaban hecha un mar de lágrimas, con una apresurada disculpa abandonaron el recinto. Era una lástima la chica le había caído bien.

Heinkel Wolfe tenia bien claras sus inclinaciones, a pesar de que fuera creyente, sabía que tenía desviaciones y unas cuantas aventuras fugaces se lo dejaron bien claro.

Para su mala suerte su amor no correspondido trabajaba con ella mano a mano; Yumie (y también Yumiko) no parecía tener sus mismas preferencias y como punto extra es extremadamente religiosa.

Sin embargo había tenido… ¿Un flechazo? Con aquella extranjera era preciosa sí, pero también inteligente e ingeniosa todo lo que buscaba en una pareja.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Ya me vas a decir por que estas llorando?— pregunto Integra con cierto fastidio que deseaba no tener, ¡Sacarla de la disco cuando apenas empezaba a divertirse!

—E-El y…. yo peleamos, muy fuerte Integra— hipaba entre sollozos su amiga incapaz de controlarse.

—Sera mejor que regresemos al hotel, ese pendejo me va a escuchar— mascullo la rubia con rabia mal contenida, ¡Como se atrevía ese tipo a tratar así a su amiga!

Nunca es bueno que dos mujeres anden solas a tan altas horas de la noche…sobre todo en una ciudad peligrosa y afuera de una discoteca.

Detrás de un callejón a oscuras unos misteriosos hombres salieron a asaltarles.

La tal Jessica se resistía a entregar su bolso, por más presa del pánico que estuviera e Integra…. No traía ningún arma al alcance para defenderse que irónico estaba a punto de morir en un asalto.

Un disparo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad; su amiga se había desmayado los asaltantes estaban muertos, una mano cubrió su boca y la arrastro a lo largo del callejón.

—Estará bien— susurro una voz que conocía adivinando sus pensamientos. _"Heinkel_ " pensó la otra con alivio.

Caminaron juntas a lo más luminoso del callejón, los malditos secuaces del _"Mayor"_ se les habían adelantado, de seguro el otro joven ya debería estar muerto a estas horas.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo, avergonzándose al instante sin ninguna razón aparente.

Habían conseguido llegar a una zona _"segura"_ entre tantas favelas, Integra seguía desconfiada acababa de ser víctima de un posible asalto— secuestro no tenía ganas de meterse en otra situación el doble de peligrosa.

Sin embargo Heinkel tenía _"ese algo"_ que le hacía confiar en ella sin razón aparente… Era el peor momento que había escogido Cupido para flecharla pero ¿Con una mujer? Estaba _realmente_ jodida.

Llegaron a una pequeña casita confortable, entraron al lugar sin saber que esperar.

La banda estaba reunida…pero se encontraba jugando cartas, nada de planos ni mapas con zonas apuntadas, ninguna evidencia que incriminara sus actividades delictivas.

Los demás miraron sorprendidos a Integra, solo Yumie tenía fuego en los ojos como si presintiera que traería una desgracia a sus vidas.

— Esto….ella es— Inicio Heinkel aparentemente nerviosa no podía decirles que era un ligue que había conocido en la supuesta discoteca en la que iban a asaltar si no se les hubieran adelantado.

—Una antigua compañera del colegio — completó Integra ayudándole a salvar su pellejo.

En Alemania— añadió Heinkel apresuradamente, la otra chica tuvo el impulso de alzar una ceja pero lo contuvo a tiempo.

Eso pareció despistarlos, al menos hasta que salió a colación el embarque de otra droga en un antro de mierda, uno entre cientos pero su presencia era algo obligatorio.

—Hey...habrá una amena reunión en un local cercano… ¿Quieres acompañarnos?— pregunto la mafiosa en plan casual a la extranjera hubo diferentes reacciones en sus compañeros, y una burla de los dos chicos dirigida hacia Yumie, Si las miradas matasen.

—Por nosotros no hay problema— respondieron los dos únicos hombres, una acción muy arriesgada, pero crucial por si la chica decidía hurgar entre sus cosas y encontrar pruebas incriminatorias.

—Por mi está bien— dijo la ex monja a regañadientes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No era lo que sus expectativas se imaginaron, pero el lugar estaba un millón de veces más relajado que la lujosa discoteca a la que había acudido horas antes.

A pesar de las maliciosas intenciones de algunos muchachos, los discretos proveedores de droga e incluso algunas mujeres con miradas lujuriosas que posiblemente eran de la vida galante.

El pequeño grupo se dividió a la mitad: por un lado el duó de machos decidió ir a probar si el embarque de cocaína había llegado; y por el otro las chicas actuaban de guaruras con la rubia, pues su vestimenta llamaba mucho la atención tantas lentejuelas en un vestido no podía ser bueno.

Las dos contrabandistas dieron como excusa ir a los servicios para charlar mientras una extrañada y confusa Integra las esperaba en una mesa algo apartada.

—¿Qué pretendes? No te das cuenta de que nos pueden descubrir— había sido la seca y escueta pregunta de su segunda al mando.

—Todos nuestros planes arruinados, por una maldita cría malcriada tantos años de trabajo desperdiciados por una amistad de primera, te das cuenta lo injusta que es la situac… — no pudo acabar su frase pues su "amiga" le había besado. Al principio fue para callarla, pero esa excusa sería válida para probar sus labios y saber de una vez que era lo que sentía por ella.

El beso acabo y…realmente no fue lo que esperaba, un tanto brusco, sin chispa ni fuegos artifíciales, se resigno a lo que vendría. Solamente era admiración una confusión de sentimientos.

La bofetada no se hizo esperar los ojos de Yumie resplandecían de furia, traición e indignación.

—Maldita enferma— espeto entre dientes a la que antaño había sido su mejor amiga.

Se dirigieron en un incómodo silencio hasta donde estaba la otra, todavía con miradas asesinas y miles de reproches.

Ante tan _"intensa"_ actitud entre las dos Integra estuvo tentada a marcharse hasta que su nueva conocida la arrastro suavemente a la pista de baile.

La inglesa se puso nerviosa una balada seguía sonando, se tenso ¿Bailar con otra algo romántico?

 _ **Kung Fu Fighting — Karl Douglas Fanfic Sountrack**_

Repentinamente la canción cambio a algo más movido, algo que alegro a todos en el antro.

Con sendas miradas retadoras entre Heinkel y Yumie fue iniciado el baile que le animaría en todos los sentidos.

—Esta canción será una más de tantas— mascullo Integra sonrojada debido a la vestimenta masculina de Heinkel casi ni se notaba el semi romanticismo.

—No lo creo — contesto Heinkel — Parece que marcara una generación y saldrá en películas sobre temáticas de Karate declarando una escena genial de lucha en donde nadie sabe pelear. **(1)** —

O tal vez inesperadamente si sepan, pero luego será olvidada— comento Integra entre risas y vueltas.

Poco a poco ambas se fueron acercando hasta juntar sus labios. Fue un beso tímido, con un montón de chispas y mariposas, ligeramente suave pero que acento el sonrojo de ambas.

Estuvieron a punto de decir algo…pero el sonido de un disparo y gente huyendo las distrajo, ambas se concentraron en huir, cuando pensaron que sería el fin.

—Por aquí— mascullo Yumie a las dos, quienes solo la siguieron, Integra por si acaso alcanzo a atestarle un balazo a alguien con una pistola que había encontrado por ahí.

—Gracias por Salvar…— comenzó Integra pero fue interrumpida.

—Huyan, antes de que Enrico y Anderson se enteren, la tienen dura con la banda rival quien sabe lo que podrían hacerte si se enteran de tus "preferencias" Heinkel—

Ambas se marcharon sin mirar atrás, recordando a aquella que a pesar de todo les ayudo sin saber si….moriría o viviría.

A duras penas llegaron al hotel de la inglesa en donde fueron recibidas por abrazos sollozos y preocupaciones por parte de Jessica.

Mientras tanto ambas jóvenes se despidieron en silencio, sabían que sería la última vez que se verían, su romance no había durado mucho pero reconocieron que cada minuto de convivencia valió enormemente la pena.

—Ven conmigo— susurro Integra cuando se encontraron a solas. Heinkel no contesto, sorprendida de que a aquella no le importara su pasado de maleante, y aún así la quería a su lado.

La otra rubia sonrió socarronamente en una invitación a besarle sellando la promesa con una demostración de amor en plena puesta de sol.

Después de todo ¿Qué tan malo podría ser Inglaterra?

Era una aventura en la que ambas estaban dispuestas a embarcarse.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okay…esto es lo suficientemente random que he escrito, espero que perdonen el OOC pero en este momento no tengo Internet cien por ciento fiable y lo estoy subiendo con mis datos.**

 **Integra y Heinkel estaban prediciendo el futuro, para más información ver el video de Watchmojo las 10 canciones más reconocidas o algo así se llamaba**

 **Pronto colgare algo yaoi de mi OTP y una sorpresita para una ficker.**

 **Chiara fuera paz ~.**


End file.
